Vivendo na eternidade
by Lady Luxury
Summary: Buffy se arrisca, entregandose a Angel, mas não poderia imaginar as surpresas que o destino a reserva.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivendo na eternidade.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Não se escolhe quem amar. Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que Buffy Summers.

Ela certamente não escolheu se apaixonar por um vampiro, muito menos um vampiro que carrega uma maldição como Angel.

No entanto tê-lo sempre por perto, sempre cuidando dela mesmo a distância tornou impossível esquecê-lo por mais que tenha tentado diversas vezes.

Desde a primeira vez que o vira sentiu aquela atração, aquela fagulha que se ouve dizer pela vida toda que só acontece uma vez.

Ela tentou fugir e ele também tentou se esquivar, mas era impossível, havia esse magnetismo e essa química inegável.

Estava cansada de fingir que não sentia a falta da presença física dele, de escutar a voz dele, de seus beijos, seus olhares furtivos e seu jeito calado e solitário.

A última vez que o vira ele dissera que estaria sempre com ela e realmente fora assim durante os últimos sete anos, sempre que ela precisava lá estava ele.

Isso não era o bastante, necessitava do contato físico, estava cansada de imaginar os lábios dele a cada boca que beijava e lembrar-se do perfume dele a cada abraço que recebia.

Cada vez que era tocada sua mente flutuava e a levava ao toque frio que ele lhe proporcionava, fazendo sua pele arrepiar-se ao contato.

As memórias estavam gravadas nela como uma enorme cicatriz que não permitia jamais que ela apagasse tudo que havia acontecido.

Ele era vivo dentro dela e sendo assim ela não ligou mais.

Não havia vampiros, não havia patrulhas, não havia nada que a impedisse de fazer o pretendia. Nada faria com que mudasse de idéia.

Não havia nada na vida dela que valesse a pena o sacrifício. Ela estava disposta a perder porque no momento ele era o que mais lhe importava.

Estava cansada de ser altruísta, de pensar nos outros acima de si mesma, dessa vez ela respeitaria seu desejo.

E se não funcionasse, ao menos ela não teria mais sua alma para sentir-se culpada.

- Buffy? O rosto dele parecia ainda mais pálido do que de costume ao vê-la parada na porta de sua casa às duas da manhã. – Fazia uma semana desde a última vez que a vira e certamente não esperava vê-la tão cedo.

- Para sempre. Isso sempre foi tudo mesmo? Ela disse entrando mesmo antes de ele convidá-la. Não era necessário tais maneiras.

- O que? Ele perguntou ainda desnorteado.

- Eu tentei! Eu tentei por muito tempo... Mas agora eu desisto!

- Você está bem? Ele perguntou se aproximando dela ao notar o estado confuso e nervoso dela.

- Não. Eu estou cansada de fingir que eu agüento deixar as coisas como estão... Eu estou cansada de fingir que me contento com as suas visitas repentinas quando você julga necessário me proteger.

- Buffy... Ele tapou os lábios dela. – Já falamos sobre isso. Você sabe que nós não...

- Você me ama? Ela retirou a mão e a segurou. Angel abaixou a cabeça e se esquivou como costumava fazer quando algum assunto o aborrecia. – Você me ama? Ela repetiu mais altiva, fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você sabe que amo você! Ele disse finalmente. – É por isso que tenho que ficar longe de você.

- Angel... faça amor comigo, agora. Ela disse com as duas mãos no rosto dele, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. – Eu não ligo pra maldição...

- Buffy... Ele tentou persuadi-la com tristeza. – Não se trata só do que você e eu queremos... Você acha que é fácil pra mim? Como acha que me sinto pensando que vou ter que carregar isso que eu sinto por você pela eternidade? E agora você é jovem e nós poderíamos tentar manter as coisas assim, mas você vai envelhecer Buffy e eu não vou. Você precisa de alguém que envelheça com você, alguém que posso tocar e ver o sol nascer com você. Já falamos sobre isso.

- Sim, já falamos e na teoria você tem razão, mas na prática tudo que eu quero é você. Você foi meu primeiro, Angel. E eu quero que seja o último. Ela disse segurando o rosto dele. – Pare de pensar no que é certo por um minuto e me diga o que você realmente quer. Ela continuou aproximando-se ainda mais da boca dele.

Angel correu os olhos até os lábios dela e quase podia sentir o gosto deles, a boca entreaberta o chamava deixando-o atordoado.

- Eu quero você. Nos meus 248 anos de vida só amei uma pessoa.

- Então não pense no amanhã, na sua imortalidade, em Ângelus, vamos fazer o que queremos. Pelo menos uma vez não pensar no mundo a ser salvo.

- Se fizermos isso, você que precisará de salvação. Ele advertiu enquanto ela se aproximava empurrando-o devagar até o caminho do quarto dele.

- Talvez. Mas pelo menos terá valido a pena.

Ela sorriu e finalmente beijou-o. Angel queria empurrá-la, queria dizer-lhe que não a queria, pois sabia o que iria acontecer e não queria machucá-la. Porém seu desejo não colaborava, sua vontade era tê-la inteiramente mais uma vez sem ligar para as conseqüências. Sendo assim línguas encontraram-se num beijo tortuoso, um beijo caloroso que despertava seus instintos mais selvagens. Podia sentir o sangue quente dela borbulhando em suas veias, as batidas fortes do coração contra o peito vazio dele e por mais força que tivesse, sentia-se fraco demais para afastá-la dele.

- Isso não trará nada de bom para nenhum de nós dois. Ele avisou mais uma vez carregando-a no colo cedendo ao seu desejo primitivo e predador.

- Quem sabe? Ela provocou mordendo suavemente a orelha dele instigando-o. Angel deu um suspiro e jogou-a na cama deitando sobre ela com pressa, porém lembrou que na manhã seguinte ele não seria mais o mesmo e resolveu aproveitar cuidadosamente cada instante ao lado dela.

Soltando os lábios dela fitou-a intensamente como se encarasse sua alma enquanto deixava suas mãos entrelaçarem-se as dela.

Ela ainda usava no pescoço o crucifixo que ele havia lhe dado há anos, ele ardia em seu peito tanto quanto o amor que sentia por ela.

Buffy o empurrou e sentou-se na cama arrancando o crucifixo do pescoço e deixando-o cair no chão, ainda encarando-o.

Começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele, deixando-a cair pelos ombros enquanto beijava o caminho que o tecido fazia pela pele fria que se arrepiava com os lábios dela.

Fechando os olhos, ele acariciou os cabelos dela trazendo-a mais perto enquanto erguia sua blusa e a retirava.

Buffy não se moveu, continuou com as mãos sobre o peito dele, contraindo-se involuntariamente quando ele beijou seu pescoço deitando-a novamente enquanto descia até os seios.

Ela soltou um gemido e enterrou as unhas no peito dele deixando-o que seus beijos viajassem pelas curvas dele suas costelas quando ele de repente sentou-se e acariciou os cabelos, nervoso.

- Não podemos fazer isso! Ele gritou. – Eu não agüentaria ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo! Eu não quero machucar você.

- Quem decide isso sou eu! Ela disse com uma voz altiva parando em frente a ele e sentando-se no colo dele.

- Buffy... Ele resmungou tentando manter o controle, mas ficava difícil com ela respirando tão próxima dele, deitando-o na cama, esgueirando-se de um jeito felino que o excitava ainda mais.

Buffy começou a passar a língua pelo peito dele enquanto ele acariciava o corpo dela por inteiro, sem pressa, deixando-se levar pelo momento. Suas mãos encontraram o fecho do sutiã dela, então ele livrou-se dele com um resmungo prazeroso.

Puxando-a pela nuca ele beijou os lábios dela com vontade como se naquele beijo fosse possível apagar toda a distância que houve pelos anos.

Não tinha mais condições de negar que a queria, queria estar dentro dela, dar prazer a ela e ouvir seus gemidos enquanto ambos adormeciam de cansaço mesmo que soubesse que ele não acordaria.

Virou-se na cama, ficando por cima dela, acariciando seus seios, provando seus mamilos, degustando a pele dela enquanto ela sentia seus movimentos, abrindo a calça dele.

Movendo-se ele ajudou-a a retirar a calça dele, em seguida retirando a dela com uma agilidade precisa. Ela adorava o modo como ele se movimentava sempre sorrateiro e misterioso, surpreendendo-a deixando-a em total estado de encantamento.

Acariciando o rosto dela ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Eu te amo. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a mão dele deslizando pelas coxas dela e abrindo-lhe as pernas.

Angel deslizou dentro dela sentindo-se aliviado por atender aos seus desejos, Buffy agarrou-se a ele com toda sua força, mordendo-lhe o ombro para evitar um grito. Ambos agarraram-se aquilo com todas suas forças como se fosse o único fio de vida que os unia. E de certa forma seria, pela última vez. O único laço.

Movendo-se furiosamente dentro dela como um animal furioso Angel a fazia se contorcer de prazer enquanto ambos colidiam na mesma explosão de deleite.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer. Ela disse apertando-o contra ela num abraço gentil enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Rolando com ela pela cama, ele a beijou nos lábios novamente, deixando-os amortecidos com o contato.

O suor escorria pela pele dela que ele fazia questão de amar generosamente sabendo que seria a última vez.

Estava exausto mais não queria dormir, não queria acordar daquilo, adorava sentir o som da respiração dela sobre o peito dele, agora que estava adormecida em seus braços.

Beijou a testa dela uma última vez quando começou a sentir os efeitos da transformação. Afastou-se rapidamente tentando ir para longe dela, não queria que ela tivesse uma sensação de deja vu. Porém quando suas pernas não o obedeceram percebeu que era tarde demais. Já havia começado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Buffy acordou de manhã sozinha, como já esperava. Ela havia preparado tudo em sua mente, sabia que não seria o Angel que ela amava que acordaria com ela, mas sabia muito bem o que ela queria dele.

Ele estava no banheiro lavando o rosto e antes que ela se movesse, ele a viu sentando-se na cama enrolada nos lençóis.

- Bom dia caçadora. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez não? Buffy não disse nada, apenas o encarou firmemente e engoliu em seco. – Olha, você melhorou muito desde a última vez sabe? Ele provocou rindo enquanto fechava a camisa.

- Deveria não? Afinal se passaram seis anos... Ela comentou, entrando no jogo dele. Não se deixaria abater por suas emoções, pois sabia que não se tratava da mesma pessoa.

- Seis anos? Ele teve uma crise de riso de repente deixando-a confusa.

- Eu disse algo engraçado, Angelus? Ela perguntou seriamente cruzando os braços.

- Quatro anos, querida. Esqueceu da visitinha que você me fez aqui em L.A há uns quatro anos? Ele disse aproximando-se dela.

- O que? Não houve nada daquela vez... Não seria possível... Ela ficou confusa de repente.

- Ah... é mesmo. Senão eu teria voltado, certo? Quem sabe... Ele instalou a duvida na mente dela ficando completamente extasiado com isso. - Mas é graças a isso que posso dizer: É muito bom estar de volta. Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso olhando para o pescoço dela. – Aliás, você me deixou com fome. Ele provocou aproximando-se mais.

- É mesmo? Ela desceu os olhos até os lábios dele. – Eu não vou impedir. Não dessa vez. Ela disse tentando mostrar-se decidida.

- Nossa! Quanta coragem... A caçadora se rendendo. Ele disse com um ar de deboche.

- Eu estou falando sério. Ela disse num tom mais alto encarando-o.

- Ah não me faça rir garota. Não sou mais o seu namoradinho, lembra? Ele disse de repente colocando um canivete no pescoço dela.

- Eu sei muito bem quem você é. Ela disse ríspida por entre os dentes. – E estou pedindo para que você me transforme.

- Você quer parecer tão corajosa... Ele disse fazendo-a soltar o lençol, com a mão que lhe restava livre, colocando-a sobre o coração dela. – Mas nesse caso, porque seu coração está tão acelerado e você está tremendo? Ele indagou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Pense bem, Angelus, o que acha disso para o seu currículo hein? Uma caçadora de vampiros, transformava em vampira... Por você. Ela o conhecia o bastante para conhecer o ponto fraco dele. Ele era vaidoso.

- Seria interessante eu admito. Mas você sabe que eu tenho meu próprio método e... Você não chegou nem na metade da corrida ainda. Ele explicou com uma voz suave.

- E você sabe que eu se eu quisesse essa faca não estaria no meu pescoço. E você sabe também que muito antes de me enlouquecer eu o mandaria para o inferno. Eu mandei o Angel. Porque acha que eu não mandaria você? Ela usou o mesmo tom de voz provocante.

- Você aprendeu a jogar também, não? Mas ainda não entendi o que você ganha se tornando uma de nós. Sabe que sou muito seleto com as minhas escolhidas. Os olhos dele brilharam com idéia de torná-la imortal e poder exibi-la orgulhosamente como um troféu.

- Quem sabe... Carma talvez. E admita que é melhor me ter como aliada do que como inimiga. Ela o provocou aproximando-se dele, sentindo o canivete apertando sua garganta.

- Eu não sei que droga você tomou antes de vir para cá, garota. Mas eu gostei. Ele riu.

Quando ele se transformou e atacou-a com rapidez, ela pela primeira vez se deu conta do que havia feito, mas não havia mais volta, ela sabia que ele não era Angel e que agora Angel definitivamente estava morto para sempre, porém algo lhe dizia que ela deveria tentar.

Podia sentir o sangue esvaindo de suas veias, as pálpebras pesadas e uma canseira que crescia em seu corpo causando-lhe sono. Aos poucos sentiu seus olhos fechando e tudo se tornou escuridão.

De repente sentiu-se estranha, como se tivesse desmaiado, estava desorientada.

Ainda estava deitada na cama nua e ao passar a mão em seu pescoço não havia mais nada nele. Olhou pela janela e viu que já havia escurecido, ela já devia estar transformada pois sentia-se diferente.

Foi até o banheiro de frente para o espelho apenas para constatar que não havia seu reflexo nele. Ela era imortal. Estava feito.

- Como você se sente? Angelus apareceu atrás dela satisfeito com o que via.

- Diferente. E com muita fome. Ela sorriu e seu rosto se transformou de repente.

A caçadora havia se tornado a caça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Buffy sorriu e olhou para ele com escárnio enquanto ajuntava suas roupas e as vestia com uma expressão desgostosa.

- O que há de errado garota? Suas próprias roupas não lhe agradam? Ele perguntou cruzando os braços sem tirar os olhos do corpo dela enquanto se vestia.

- Que tipo de perdedora eu era? Olha só esse lixo! Eu preciso de um novo figurino... Alguma idéia de onde eu possa conseguir algo? Ela perguntou tocando o queixo dele e aproximando-se de um modo sensual.

- Sabe, você nem parece mais aquela caçadora chata de antes. E é por isso que eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Ele disse passando os dedos entre os seios dela.

- Angelus, eu disse "novas roupas", não falei "tirar a roupa." Ela disse soltando-se dele vagarosamente.

- Ok... Já sei o que fazer... Vamos. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção a porta pensando no quanto estava satisfeito com essa nova personalidade dela. Nunca imaginou que a caçadora pudesse se tornar interessante depois de morta.

Angelus tomou a mão dela e a guiou pela escuridão da cidade dizendo:

- Você é nova nisso. E creio que ninguém melhor do que eu poderia introduzí-la a esse novo mundo, garota. Ele disse gabando-se. – Olhe e aprenda. Ele disse com um olhar maldoso arrombando a porta de uma loja de roupas femininas.

- Uau! Buffy riu.

- Algo do seu interesse? Ele perguntou segurando o funcionário que estava nos fundos fazendo a contabilidade.

- Eu quero experimentar aquela calça ali. E aquela blusa... Ela disse analisando o conteúdo nos cabides.

- Eu vou chamar a policia! O garoto gritou.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Disse Angelus transformando seu rosto e deixando seus caninos afiados aparecerem. Buffy fez o mesmo e aproximou-se do rapaz.

- Não! Angelus gritou. – Hoje é seu debu querida, acho que tal ocasião exige algo mais... Interessante, não acha?

- Tem razão... Cuide dele enquanto eu me troco.

- Sem problemas, querida. Ele sorriu para ela e em seguida mordeu o garoto, matando-o rapidamente. Em seguida jogou o corpo num canto, esperando por ela encostado num canto da parede, cantarolando entediado. – A noite é uma criança, mas você está abusando, garota. Ele falou alto de repente, em direção a ela.

Após alguns minutos ela apareceu e ele lhe deu um olhar de cima abaixo pasmo e surpreso, já que em vida ele nunca a achara tão atraente. Ela usava uma calça de couro justa que realçava suas curvas e um decote que era profundo o bastante para se tornar perigoso. Irritava-lhe o fato de pensar que ela realmente o atraía, e não somente ao Angel.

- Estou aqui. Ela disse suspirando irritada. – Vamos logo. Disse enquanto passava por ele e lhe levantava o queixo. – Ainda estou faminta. Continuou, passando a língua entre os lábios, fazendo com que ele descesse os olhos novamente, encontrando o tecido negro que encobria seus seios.

- Você é que manda. Ele disse rindo enquanto os dois deixavam a loja.

Angelus levou Buffy pelo lado obscuro da cidade, a levou nos escombros, na cidade proibida demoníaca que havia dentro de Los Angeles enquanto isso seus amigos em Sunnydale tentavam sem sucesso contatá-la já que seu celular havia ficado na casa dele.

Angelus exibia, ostentava orgulhosamente Buffy como um troféu, pois por tê-la transformado, ele era ainda mais respeitado do que se a tivesse matado.

Quando a polícia os encontrou iniciando uma chacina perto de um bar muito popular entre os demônios, Buffy finalmente teve seu debut vampiresco e matou o mais alto e forte dos tiras que os cercaram.

Aprendendo rápido fez o mesmo com vários deles, lutando de forma ainda mais ágil que quando era humana, pois agora impassível e não havia um grama de piedade em seu ser.

Quando Buffy, Angelus e os outros vampiros que estavam com eles terminaram o serviço, um deles olhou para Buffy impressionado e comentou com Angelus:

- Sua nova namoradinha lembra muito a caçadora, Angelus.

- Quem sabe porque é a caçadora. Ele sorriu com uma pitada de maldade no canto dos lábios. – Ou melhor, era.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e o vampiro curioso chamado Balt aproximava-se dela.

- Onde pensa que vai? Angelus o segurou pelo braço.

- Pensei que somente o seu lado bondoso gostasse dela. Balt debochou. – Você nunca quis exclusividade sobre nenhuma delas... Dru... Darla...

- Demônios mudam... Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu a fiz. Ela é minha.

Em seguida empurrou Balt e seguiu na direção de Buffy, ela o atraia com um magnetismo que ele nunca havia sentido e por isso não conseguia compreender. Estaria sentindo as mesmas emoções humanas que abominou em Spike? Ele estava sob controle, não se tornaria um fraco como Spike. Estava seguro.

- Como se sente? Ele perguntou mais uma vez encarando-a.

- Livre.

- Quer mais?

- A noite é uma criança, baby. Ela sorriu puxando-o pelo cinto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Quando Angelus aceitou transformar Buffy tinha intenção de mostrar a ela como sobreviver nesse mundo e deixá-la seguir seu caminho livre, pois ele não era do tipo que se contentava com uma garota só. No entanto para sua surpresa ela era talvez a vampira mais fascinante que ele já houvesse criado ou conhecido. Tão boa quando inimiga e tão irritante quanto, pois o irritava sentir-se preso a ela. Ao mesmo tempo não tê-la impedindo seus feitos o deixava mais do que orgulhoso, ele estava em êxtase.

- Esse lugar está tão parado hoje. Ela disse com um ar entediado, sentada no bar da boate que eles costumavam freqüentar.

- Quando você diz parado, você quer dizer que não tem nenhum humano inocente que caía nos seus truques para você devorá-lo? Ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu me divirto um pouco antes de matá-los. Ela completou, dando de ombros com uma malícia evidente.

- Quem diria... Angelus com ciúmes... Ela suspirou satisfeita.

- Por favor... Ele riu com escárnio. Ah veja quem acaba de chegar... Ele disse olhando em direção a porta.

- Spike? Ela parecia surpresa. – Ele não estava morto?

- Era para estar. Mas parece que resolveu tomar o lugar que você deixou vago na posição de justiceiro. Angelus comentou com um ar cansado.

- Isso vai ser divertido. Buffy abriu um sorriso novamente encarando Angelus, quando Spike se aproximou deles.

- Buffy? Porque você está vestida assim? Ele perguntou confuso.

- Ah Spike, você anda desinformado não? Quem você acha que começou aquela pequena confusão com a polícia semana passada? Angelus estreitou os olhos, sentindo prazer com aquele momento.

- Você a transformou! Spike resmungou por entre os dentes.

- Ela pediu para que eu a transformasse. Angelus o corrigiu com uma voz solene.

- Buffy não faria isso. Ele chegou perto dela e levantou o queixo dela para ter certeza de que era verdade.

- Qual é Spike, você não chegou a pensar que o que tivemos foi sério, não? Mas ainda podemos nos divertir se você não ligar para minha nova condição. Ela disse tendo uma crise de riso em seguida.

- Porque você fez isso com ela? Como você pode?

- Fazer o que, eu não conseguia tirá-la de cima de mim. Acho que você não soube satisfazê-la. Angelus riu também.

- Buffy, porque fez isso? Não pensou no seu dever? Nas suas responsabilidades?

- Blábláblá... Quando foi que você ficou tão chato? Ela perguntou entediada.

- Eu tenho que concordar com ela. Você poderia se juntar a nós, Spike. Você matou duas caçadoras, eu trouxe uma para o nosso lado. Angelus colocou de forma tranqüila. – Cada qual com suas prioridades...

- Nosso lado não. Seu lado. Ele disse com firmeza.

- Você é que sabe. Vai fazer o que agora? Nos matar? Angelus provocou aproximando-se dele.

- Ele nem consegue. Buffy garantiu. Ele me ama! Mesmo sabendo que eu sempre amei o Angel. Patético, não? Ela disse com um ar penoso.

- Sempre de olho no que pertence a mim, não? Angelus continuou. Darla, Dru, Buffy... Você precisa superar essa inveja Spike... Isso ainda vai matar você. Angelus debochou mais uma vez e puxou Buffy pelo braço. – Vamos para outro lugar... Isso aqui fede.

- Até mais, Spike. Buffy disse beijando o próprio dedo em seguida depositando-o na boca de Spike com um olhar sensual.

Angelus a puxou mais uma vez e quando finalmente estavam fora do lugar ela não parava de encará-lo rindo.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou curioso.

- Você ficou com ciúmes do Spike. Ela afirmou aos risos.

- Você está me confundindo garota. Ele garantiu com um olhar que tentava soar verdadeiro, mas ela conseguia ver através da camuflagem.

- Você pode ter me criado, mas eu não sou exclusividade sua, Angelus. Não temos acordo nenhum desse tipo, pelo que me lembro. Ela parou e colocou o dedo sobre o queixo com um ar pensativo.

- Eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu. Ele disse segurando com força o braço dela e transformando-se.

- Cara feia não funciona comigo, meu bem. Você precisa esfriar a cabeça. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele passando-lhe a língua pelos lábios logo em seguida.

- Sabia que eu a odeio mais agora do que quando você estava viva? Ele disse carregando-a e levando-a para sua casa irritado com o quanto ela o excitava.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Angelus entrou no apartamento jogando Buffy contra a parede, em seguida passou a língua pelo pescoço dela, que triunfante com o modo que ele a tratava e sentia-se possessivo em relação a ela, por mesmo que fosse difícil admitir, ela não tinha a menor intenção de dividi-lo... Ou ser dividida.

- E então, sem ciúmes né? Ela provocou colocando a mão dentro da calça dele e erguendo-se para falar bem perto dos lábios dele.

- Ciúmes? Eu posso fazer muito melhor. Ele balançou a cabeça com um ar confiante.

- Então me mostra! Ela disse aos suspiros esfregando o rosto contra o dele como uma gata ardilosa.

Ele finalmente rendeu-se e a segurou pelos braços erguendo-a de forma rígida, jogando-a na cama, excitado e aborrecido com seus próprios sentimentos.

Buffy podia perceber isso o que a deixava ainda mais satisfeita então o puxou pela camisa deitando sobre ele e abrindo todos os botões da mesma num único movimento.

- É melhor quando machuca, não é querido? Ela disse sorrindo deslizando as unhas por toda a extensão do peito dele com força suficiente para causar um leve sangramento.

Angelus gritou de dor e prazer, sentindo um arrepio enquanto ela lambia o rastro de sangue que havia causado seguindo o caminho perigoso abaixo do umbigo dele.

- Você é completamente louca... Ele suspirou quando recuperou o fôlego. – E eu adoro isso!

Completou em seguida com seu sorriso sarcástico, girando-a na cama e ficando sobre ela enquanto lhe despia com pressa. A calça dela era tão justa que ele não conseguia arrancar dela, pois o couro grudava, logo acabou por rasgar a costura, até que finalmente não houvesse nada separando um corpo do outro.

- Aquela era a minha calça favorita! Ela exclamou num tom provocante levantando o rosto dele puxando seus cabelos.

- Não achei que ela seria muito útil agora.

Ele deu de ombros, deixando sua mão passear pela curva da cintura dela e levando sua boca até os seios rijos com o contato.

Mordeu levemente o bico dos seios dela fazendo com que ela enterrasse os dedos entre os cabelos dele, embriagada de prazer.

Entrelaçando as pernas sobre as dele, ela podia sentir que seu corpo já não estava frio, havia um fogo incandescente tentando sair de dentro deles, tentando expulsar aquela fúria sem explicação que sentiam no momento. Todas as emoções reunidas numa só, o que tornava tudo tão absurdo, pois eles não deviam sentir tais sensações.

Buffy mordeu o ombro dele abafando um grito, quando ele finalmente ele parou de brincar com seus seios.

Ele a beijou, seus lábios tentavam devorar os dela numa dança perigosa de línguas, leves mordidas participaram da brincadeira que deixou pequenas gotas de sangue, quase imperceptíveis misturarem-se a saliva de suas bocas e foram levadas até a pele suave e pálida que tremia de prazer.

Toda aquela pressão era insuportável, mas como se não ainda não fosse o bastante ela o jogou para trás escorregando pelo peito dele, segurando seu membro de forma firme, atacando-o, bebendo, saboreando o gosto dele, levando-o ao delírio.

Completamente extasiado, ele a levantou puxando seus cabelos encaixando-a entre suas pernas e penetrando-a finalmente com um suspiro de alivio, enquanto isso ela delinava o contorno dos lábios entreabertos dele com a ponta do dedo.

Olhavam-se de uma forma criminosa, quase como se tentassem ocultar um segredo mútuo. Ela pode notar como os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais negros agora e ainda mais distantes embora tudo que faltasse naquele momento fosse à tão impossível distância.

Sentindo subitamente como se ambos fossem um só, entre os movimentos fortes e violentos, Angelus sentiu satisfação, mais que isso, ele estava em transe, um prazer inexplicável apossou-se de seu corpo.

Quase pensou que aquilo fosse o mesmo que a suprema felicidade, algo que não experimentava ou conhecia há muito tempo.

Buffy podia identificar claramente seus sentimentos, embora muito confusos sabia que tinha se apaixonado por ele. Não queria admitir porque simplesmente não aceitava, ela o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele só amava a si mesmo.

Ouvira tanto sobre os vampiros e agora que estava na pele de um parecia tudo tão diferente de suas expectativas.

A príncipio sentiu-se livre e vazia, ninguém importava, mas agora havia uma ligação. Angelus tinha algo que a atraía, pensou que se tratava apenas de algo físico, mas era mais que isso. Ela precisava estar com ele, ela sentia prazer ao vê-lo com ciúmes e assim atingiu o ápice daquele momento sem medo de revelar mais do que devia. Pois ela sabia que era inevitável.

- Mas que merda, eu amo você! Ele exclamou de repente quando recuperou um pouco do fôlego e estavam deitados na cama um de frente para o outro.

- Você só ama a si mesmo. Ela suspirou rindo.

- Não! Ele disse bem alto, puxando-a pelo braço e deitando-a sobre ele, obrigando-a a olhar no fundo dos olhos dele. – Eu não queria, eu detesto isso... Mas eu amo você. E não vou aceitar dividir você com ninguém. Ele disse num tom firme e possessivo. Buffy sorriu fingindo desdém, e disse:

- Ótimo, porque eu não tinha a menor intenção de aceitar dividir você também. Em seguida o beijou mais uma vez deixando o fôlego esvair-se de seus pulmões, ou ao menos deixaria caso eles ainda tivessem pulsação.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

As cortinas foram deixadas abertas e assim que o sol começou a surgir, Buffy e Angel pularam da cama, fechando-as o mais rápido possível. Com certeza aquela não era uma boa maneira de acordar.

Depois que já tinham tido tempo para se acalmar, os dois sentaram na cama novamente, olhando-se de uma forma especial como se fosse a primeira vez.

Algo havia mudado neles, ainda não tinham certeza do que era, então tocaram o rosto um do outro, sentindo a pele, o calor que exalava de seus corações apaixonados.

- O que aconteceu? Angel perguntou a ela.

- Você não lembra? Ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

- Lembro, mas tudo parece tão vago, como se tivesse sido um sonho. Ele explicou ainda confuso.

- Eu sei... Olha só isso, eu realmente estava usando isso? Ela perguntou rindo ao ver a calça de couro atirada no canto na cama.

- Porque você fez isso, Buffy? Ele perguntou sério, com tristeza no olhar. – Eu não queria ter feito isso com você. Eu a condenei, justamente você que...

- Pare, Angel. Eu só queria ficar com você, nem que fosse por uma noite, mas aparentemente mesmo Angelus, não resiste à mim. Ela deu um sorriso vaidoso.

- Eu ainda não entendo... Nossas almas foram devolvidas... Porque? Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

-Talvez o nosso amor seja mais forte que uma maldição. Ela sugeriu tentando soar o mais sincera que seu nervosismo permitia.

- Nosso amor é mais forte do que a morte. Ele afirmou com um brilho no olhar.

- Eterno. Ela continuou empurrando-o suavemente e fazendo-o deitar enquanto o beijava.

- Buffy, você não devia ter feito isso. E quanto a sua família, seus amigos, você vai ver todos envelhecendo, morrendo e continuará assim exatamente como está agora. Você não tem mesmo idéia do que fez?

- De que me adiantaria envelhecer se não podia ser com você? Ao menos agora a minha eternidade não será solitária. Ou você já enjoou de mim? Ela disse com um tom brincalhão.

- Nunca.

- Uma vez eu disse que quando olhava para um futuro só via você.

- Eu lembro. Ele disse beijando a mão dela.

- Agora você sabe que foi sério.

- Não acredito que você abriu mão de tudo por mim. Ele disse, sentindo-se culpado.

- Tudo o que? Sem você nada tem graça. Você coloca as cores no meu mundo.

- Um mundo que agora você só verá em tons de cinza. Ele a lembrou.

- Não é assim que eu vejo agora. Ela sorriu e deitou sobre ele novamente, porém dessa vez ele correspondeu.

Buffy começou a escorregar a camisa dele pelos braços e aos poucos ambos já estavam completamente despidos novamente.

Dessa vez tudo foi mais suave, porém ainda mais intenso do que na noite que passou.

Angel a tocava como se ela fosse uma porcelana rara que necessitasse de cuidado e atenção.

Os sentidos de Buffy ainda eram de vampira, logo cada mínimo toque entre as peles de ambos causava um impacto vagaroso como se incendiasse molécula por molécula.

Angel deslizou pelas curvas do abdômen dela distribuindo seus beijos incandescentes arrancando-lhe suspiros.

Deixando os lábios cobrirem o pescoço dela num movimento rápido e momentâneo ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Eu amo você. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

- E eu amo você... Pra sempre. Ela correspondeu acariciando o rosto dele.

Angel então a penetrou com uma velocidade inconstante que a deixava ainda mais excitada, eclodindo em suas pernas com uma força viril. Não sabia como definir suas sensações mas estava próximo de chegar a ser a fadiga mais agradável e emocionante que seu corpo já conhecera.

E já que não podiam sair pelas ruas devido à condição, passaram a tarde se amando naquela cama, dessa vez da maneira mais pura e verdadeira que já haviam experimentado. Nunca a morte parecera tão convidativa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Depois da noite exaustiva Angel finalmente tomou coragem para tocar num assunto delicado com Buffy do qual ela se esquivava.

- Buffy, está acordada? Ele perguntou carinhoso, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Sim. Ela respondeu sonolenta.

- Você pretende voltar para Sunnydale? Ele perguntou com os olhos atentos.

- Está me mandando embora? Ela perguntou sorrindo e olhando para ele.

- Eu vou aonde você for. Acho apenas que seus amigos merecem uma explicação. Ele disse tocando o rosto dela com cuidado como se fosse feito de porcelana.

- Ok. Ela respondeu abraçando-o bem forte.

- Ok. Ele respondeu acariciando as costas nuas dela.

Tomando cuidado os dois viajaram até Sunnydale com os corações atados em ansiedade. Buffy tinha medo das criticas que receberia e Angel temia que todos o culpasse, porém Buffy tinha consciência de tudo e mesmo assim o fez cair em tentação e transformá-la.

Não era o apropriado porém estava feito e agora ambos tinham uma eternidade de juventude juntos e sendo ele seu progenitor, era seu dever guiá-la nesta nova etapa de sua sobrevida.

A primeira coisa que precisava aceitar, era ver que todas as pessoas que ela amava um dia envelheceriam, teriam filhos, morreriam e nada disso aconteceria com ela agora. No entanto ela não parecia ligar para nada além do fato que agora poderia tê-lo e apagar tantos anos de solidão e mágoas.

- Porque você fez isso Buffy? Willow perguntou ainda confusa.

- Porque fez isso com ela? Xander puxou Angel pelo colarinho aos gritos.

- Largue ele, Xander! Angel não me manda, eu sou responsável pelos meus atos! Ela disse firmemente.

- Vejam pelo lado positivo. Agora eu posso caçar os vampiros pela eternidade. Ela deu de ombros sorrindo, porém ninguém mais fez o mesmo.

- Você sabe muito bem que outra caça vampiro já tomou seu lugar. Você foi dada como morta e Dawn quase morreu junto, pois nenhum de nós sabia aonde você estava. Giles disse mostrando-se decepcionado com ela.

- Buffy! Dawn entrou na sala correndo e abraçou a irmã. – Eles me disseram que você estava morta, mas eu não acreditei! Ela continou.

- Dawn... Buffy abaixou a cabeça. – Eu não sou mais...

- O que? Ela perguntou confusa.

- Ela é um deles. Xander se apressou.

- Porque? Dawn perguntou choramingando.

- Será que vocês garotos, podem deixar a sala por favor? Eu quero falar com Willow e minha irmã a sós. Buffy pediu com um suspiro e mesmo contrariados, os três saíram.

- E então? Willow perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia o tormento no qual eu vivia? Eu amo Angel! Tem idéia de como é desejar tanto a única coisa que você não pode ter? Ela perguntou num tom de súplica.

- Você foi egoísta! Dawn atacou.

- É eu fui! Buffy explodiu. A vida inteira eu passei salvando o mundo e colocando o "bem maior"na frente dos meus desejos. Eu cansei! Ao menos uma vez eu corri atrás do que eu realmente precisava. Ela explodiu, sentindo seus músculos cansados e ao mesmo tempo aliviados com tal declaração.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse se acostumado com essa situação com Angel, sem contar depois de Spike e... Willow começou ainda incerta do que dizer a amiga, pois Buffy realmente havia a surpreendido.

- Eu nunca esqueci, Willow, nem poderia. Buffy suspirou. Angel foi meu primeiro amor... E continuará sendo o único.

- Eu sempre suspeitei disso... Comentou Dawn parecendo mais conformada. – Você está feliz agora? Ela perguntou sinceramente.

- Muito mais do que jamais estive em vida. Ela disse com um tom brincalhão.

- E a maldição? Como Angel, ainda é você sabe... Willow quis saber ainda mais confusa do que antes, tentando não sucumbir a alegria que a amiga contagiava, antes de saber dos fatos bem contados.

- Bem, no começo ele tinha se transformado em Angelus novamente, mas quando ele se declarou a seu modo, não sei o que houve... Acordamos e éramos nós mesmos como se tudo tivesse sido apenas um sonho... Angel acredita que quebramos a maldição. Ela explicou deixando seus olhos irradiarem um brilho que ofuscava as duas que a olhavam ainda descrentes.

- Bem, se você está feliz é o que importa para mim. E você não vai mudar pra mim só porque agora você não vai mais poder nos fazer visitas a luz do dia.

Willow deu de ombros sorrindo e Buffy não conteve a vontade de abraçá-la. Depois daquele momento emocionante Buffy direcionou o olhar para a irmã que ainda estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos perdidos sem saber que decisão tomar a respeito da escolha de Buffy.

Por fim Dawn cruzou o olhar com o dela podendo reconhecer no fundo daqueles olhos claros a mesma irmã que conhecia. Era certo que sua pele parecia mais pálida e seu corpo não irradiava calor nem tinha pulsação, mesmo assim Buffy ainda era a mesma e era isso que importava. Não permitiria que um egoísmo bobo lhe fizesse perder a oportunidade de manter contato com a única irmã que tinha. Principalmente agora que era a única referência feminina que tinha desde a morte da mãe.

Contagiando-se com a felicidade de Buffy, Dawn correu em direção aos braços da irmã e entregou-se a esta num abraço terno que Willow assistiu com os olhos ardentes evitando lágrimas.

Por mais difícil que fora a principio, todos se acostumaram com a escolha de Buffy e Angel aos poucos parou de sentir-se culpado pelo que fez, pois fora escolha _dela_.

Sem contar que não era cínico o bastante de mentir a si mesmo que não havia gostado do que ela havia o instigado a fazer. Noite após noite por anos sonhou poder dormir enlaçado aos braços dela sem medos ou impedimentos.

E agora ele teria todas as noites que quisesse essa sensação, pois eles finalmente estavam conectados a alma um do outro pela eternidade. Tão entrelaçados por um amor tão grande que fora capaz de quebrar a maldição de penitência eterna sob a qual ele vivia até... Até encontrá-la.

Buffy não tinha remorsos ou decepções em sua escolha. Ela ainda era a caça-vampiros e tinha seus amigos e sua família. De quebra ainda restava Angel que a apoiava em todos os obstáculos de sua vida e continuava salvando-o de demônios enraivecidos e lutando ao lado dela contra as forças malignas da Boca do Inferno.

A vida não poderia ser mais bela e viva para ela, mesmo que fora preciso morrer para isso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

- Será que os nossos amiguinhos sanguinários resolveram ficar dormindo esta noite? Perguntou Buffy com ironia enquanto ela e Angel patrulhavam o perímetro do cemitério como tinham feito religiosamente nos últimos anos. Ele queria discutir com ela outro assunto, mas ultimamente ela parecia tão ligada à caçada que sempre algo ou alguém os interrompia. Aproveitando a estranha porém desejada calma noturna, ele tentou iniciar uma outra conversa.

- É o que parece... Mas andei pensando em outra coisa essa semana... Ele espevitou repentinamente, fazendo com que ela curvasse as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

- Em que? Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios dela.

- Seu aniversário. Bem, você faria vinte e sete anos amanhã se...

- Se eu ainda fosse humana? É incrível como o tempo parece não passar nessa condição. Ela comentou interrompendo-o.

- Eu sei disso. E como sei. Ele riu. – Mas enfim, você tem evitado os aniversários desde que se transformou. Por quê?

- Porque é estranho. Você por acaso comemora os seus 253 anos? Nunca fui convidada para nenhuma comemoração ao menos. Ela sorriu puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa dele.

- Não preciso. Ele deu de ombros. – Cada dia ao seu lado já é uma comemoração. Sussurrou com um tom rouco no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- É estranho sabe... Eu tenho 27 anos, mas continuarei aparentando ter 22, logo não vejo o porquê comemorar. Ela sorriu.

- Acho que esse nós deveríamos comemorar. Ele afirmou com um olhar misterioso.

- Por quê?

- Bem, eu... Antes que ele conseguisse finalizar a frase um vampiro surgiu do nada agarrando Buffy pelas costas, pegando-a de surpresa, enquanto outro atacou Angel com um golpe na virilha.

- Finalmente vocês apareceram. Buffy disse com uma voz entediada pisando no pé no vampiro que a segurava e acertando-lhe a virilha com o joelho. Desorientando-o ela acertou a estaca no coração dele sincronizadamente com Angel que transformou em cinzas seu atacante.

- O que você estava dizendo mesmo? Ela perguntou enquanto descansavam.

- Nada não. Deixa pra lá. Vamos para casa? Ele perguntou colocando o braço em torno do ombro dela de maneira possessiva.

- Claro. Já é tarde e pelo visto a atividade demoníaca anda fraca...

- Angel estranho? Nossa, isso é chocante! Zombou Xander quando Buffy comentou com ele, Anya e Willow sobre o comportamento de Angel na noite passada.

- Xander... Eu não sei, ele me fez perguntas sobre meu aniversário, como se planejasse algo... Ele comentou algo com vocês?

- Não. Os três repetiram em coro.

- Mas nós tínhamos pensado em fazer uma festa surpresa para você, Buffy, porém elas nunca terminam bem e achamos que você não gostasse mais de aniversários agora que os anos ficam estagnados pra você. Comentou Willow com um tom quase culpado.

- É, desde que me tornei "a escolhida"... Ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras com ressentimento. – Não tive aniversários memoráveis. Ao menos não de uma forma positiva.

- Mas os vampiros aparentemente cansaram de Sunnydale e nós quase não a vemos agora que você se transformou numa criatura noturna. Seria uma boa oportunidade de velar pelos velhos tempos... Xander tentou animá-la cutucando o ombro dela.

- Não sei não... Ela suspirou.

- Podíamos comprar o bolo, e quem sabe uma roupa nova... Sugeriu Anya sorrindo ao lembrar que Buffy agora sentia na pele o isolamento no qual vivia Angel, no entanto ela de nada reclamava.

- Roupas novas? Fazer compras é uma das coisas que eu mais sinto falta de viver como humana... Ela suspirou.

- Pois então. Quando tivermos um tempo podemos trazer algumas para você experimentar, e você ainda gosta de bolo e chocolate, certo?

- Gente, eu sei que vocês estão tentando me animar, mas sobre o bolo... Bem, não é isso que eu como agora, lembra? Ela comentou sentindo as bochechas corarem.

- E daí? Ponche tradicional para os convidados e ponche sanguinário pra aniversariante. Xander disse rindo.

- É, quem sabe. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. – Mas ainda estou intrigada com Angel... Qual será que ela o interesse dele a respeito do meu aniversário?

- Vai ver ele só queria lhe dar um presente. Anya sugeriu dando de ombros.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que acabo descobrindo, certo? Acho melhor eu ir embora, deixei o trabalho pesado para ele lá no cemitério.

Dizendo isso, ela deixou o Bronze e voltou para sua nova casa, o antigo mausoléu tinha agora dois habitantes.

Buffy achava aquele lugar muito depressivo pois lhe trazia más lembranças e como Xander sabia disso, por mais que nunca tenha simpatizado muito com Angel, na condição de melhor amigo dela resolveu dar-lhe o maior presente que ela poderia receber: um lar.

Havia uma antiga casa isolada a qual a construtora que ele trabalhava pretendia demolir na qual ele os impediu para transformá-la num lugar para Buffy e Angel, já que ela não podia viver em sua antiga casa, pois perante o resto do mundo ela estava morta.

A casa estava quase pronta e até o aniversário dela era provável que a pequena reforma terminasse, já que ele estava tendo ajuda de Willow, Anya e Dawn na surpresa.

- Você se casaria comigo? Angel soltou a frase de repente segundos antes de ela adormecer.

- O que? Você está propondo... Ela gaguejou sonolenta.

- Não... Eu quis dizer... Se fossemos você sabe, pessoais normais... Você se casaria comigo... Eventualmente? Ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Buffy tentou ler aquele olhar, mas era um enigma. Completamente vazio e ao mesmo tempo repleto de todos os sentimentos.

- Quando se trata de nós dois Angel, eu nunca pensei em futuro, minha única certeza, ou melhor, a minha única expectativa, era que você estivesse nele. Eu nunca consegui definições... Nem para os outros, nem para mim mesma. Ela disse com sinceridade.

- No entanto você não respondeu o que eu perguntei. Ele a lembrou, cautelosamente.

- Você também não me respondeu algo que perguntei quando você ainda era Angelus. Ela mudou de assunto.

- O que? Ele ficou confuso.

- Os sonhos que eu tive, logo que voltei de Los Angeles há alguns anos... Não foram sonhos, certo?

- Que sonhos?

- Você se tornando humano, nós dois na cama nos lambuzando de sorvete... Ela fez uma pausa para rir, mas de repente o sorriso se apagou. – Você optando por voltar a ser um demônio amaldiçoado que não podia me tocar.

Angel abaixou a cabeça pois o assunto não lhe agradava, mesmo assim Buffy levantou o queixo dele e ele se obrigou a ser sincero. Conhecia a persuasão dela.

- Você disse que nunca esqueceria. Você deveria ter esquecido. Ele comentou chateado.

- Porque você desistiu da vida? Porque desistiu de mim? Ela perguntou magoada.

- Porque naquela condição eu era apenas um fardo para você, uma fraqueza sua. Eu não queria vê-la em perigo por minha causa e você não faz idéia de como foi doloroso abrir mão de tudo. Mas a sua segurança vinha primeiro e de nada eu lhe serviria caso morresse. Os olhos dele agora eram claros, ela via franqueza e dor naqueles olhos escuros.

- Eu posso imaginar seu sofrimento, tendo as lembranças... Solitário... Ela acariciou o rosto dele emocionada.

- Agora você responde minha pergunta? Ele a lembrou para deixar claro que se a intenção dela era fugir, não havia funcionado. Depois de uma pausa e um suspiro ela finalmente fez uma afirmação.

- Não há mais ninguém no mundo com o qual eu gostaria de correr esse risco.

Os dois sorriram e finalmente adormeceram abraçados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

Os dias passaram voando e finalmente estava tudo pronto para a festa de Buffy. Como haviam prometido Anya e Willow trouxeram algumas roupas para que ela provasse e Dawn por mais bizarro que considerasse, fez o ponche especial para Buffy e Angel, embora eles não tivessem deixado de beber o alcoólico tradicional só porque não tinha o poder de satisfazê-los. A festa fora realizada na antiga casa de Buffy que Dawn agora habitava sozinha pois desde que fizera dezoito anos seu pai permitiu que ela vivesse em Sunnydale sozinha para graduar-se e o local era o mais seguro em termos de convidados extras não amigáveis.

- Aonde está Buffy? Angel perguntou ao ver somente Anya, Xander, Oz e Dawn na festa.

- Willow está lá em cima com ela, daqui a pouco elas descem. Explicou Anya abrindo uma cerveja. Angel parecia nervoso, pois não parava de esfregar as mãos.

- Senhoras e senhores... Apresento-lhes a aniversariante! Disse Willow aos pés da escada apontando as mãos para uma tímida Buffy enrubescida que descia as escadas usando um novo vestido vermelho que acentuava suas curvas. Angel aos pés na escada lhe puxou beijando sua mão, encantado por ela.

- Você está linda. Ele sorriu.

- Você não está nada mal também. Ela brincou dando-lhe uma piscadela marota.

Diferente do que Buffy esperava não houve imprevistos na festa e todos estavam se divertindo enquanto bebiam, riam e relembravam o passado. Buffy estava feliz por ter seus amigos em volta de si praticamente esquecendo-se de sua nova condição ou nem sequer lembrando-se do fato. Tudo parecia como antes, só que melhor, pois havia Angel ao lado dela e ele não dava demonstrações de que iria a lugar algum.

De repente em meio a um silêncio devastador Angel que estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá segurou sua mão e engoliu em seco como se fosse começar m discurso, deixando todos ansiosos e Buffy nervosa.

- Buffy, tem uma coisa que eu estou querendo lhe perguntar... Ele começou tentando manter sua voz firme.

- O que? Ela perguntou com a voz doce e tranqüila.

- Eu sei que não poderia ser do modo tradicional devido as nossas condições, no entanto nada na nossa relação fora tradicional então...

- Angel, você está começando a me assustar. Ela comentou sorrindo.

- E deixando a platéia curiosa. Acrescentou Xander que recebeu um beliscão de Anya, tentando dizer-lhe que ele estava sendo inconveniente.

- Bem... Você se casaria comigo? Ele propôs sem sobreaviso com uma expressão um tanto insegura e quase arrependida de ter dito isso tão de repente. A platéia parecia tão surpresa quando ela que soltou um "oh" chocado, colocando a mão sobre o queixo, porém logo após o choque inicial um sorriso luminoso se abriu no rosto dela contagiando todos ao redor.

- Definitivamente.

- Bem o meu presente não parece tão chocante agora, certo? Comentou Xander enquanto os recém noivos continuavam se olhando como se estivessem sob um encanto.

- Que presente? Buffy perguntou de repente.

- Bem, você vive dizendo que acha muito sombria a sua atual residência então...

- O que? Não acredito! Ela disse prevendo o que estava por vir.

- É... Vocês estão noivos e já tem onde morar. Willow se adiantou.

- Como assim? Angel perguntou confuso.

- É, uma casa cuja opção era reformar ou demolir. Eu optei pela primeira opção. Ele explicou sorrindo.

- Ainda não acredito. Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o bastante. Buffy disse subitamente abraçando-o. – Eu não posso aceitar, eu...

- Deve. Os dois. Ele completou olhando para Angel.

- Eu sempre pensei que você não fosse com a minha cara. Angel afirmou soando irônico.

- É, eu não vou, mas Buffy ama você então... Acho que já superei... Ele deu de ombros.

- Xander! Anya o beliscou em desaprovação novamente.

- Ok, é oficial pessoal: esse é o melhor aniversário que eu já tive. Disse Buffy levantando uma taça de champanhe. – Eu estou com meus amigos, minha família e o homem que eu amo. Ah e não houve nenhuma ação demoníaca envolvida. – Um brinde a muitos aniversários assim.

E assim todos ergueram suas taças brindando, pois a vida de repente parecia não haver maneira de ser melhor. Talvez inspirado por Angel, talvez porque já tinha isso em mente, o fato foi que Oz também acabou pedindo Willow em casamento poucos dias depois. Afinal depois de tantas idas e vindas no relacionamento eles finalmente haviam consolidado a paz.

Todos pareciam tão felizes que nem sequer pareciam moradores da temida "Boca do Inferno" embora dia após dia seguissem a rotina de perseguição a demônios e vampiros.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

Embora não se tratasse de uma cerimônia oficial devido a condição dos noivos, o casamento de Buffy e Angel fora muito mais bonito do que o esperado.

Realizado a beira mar durante a noite, obviamente, as testemunhas eram as mesmas que assistiram ao pedido de casamento.

A noiva usava um longo vestido branco parecido com o que Angel vira em seu sonho que se transformou em pesadelo quando ela de repente começou a queimar em chamas, literalmente. O decote tinha detalhes bordados em dourado combinando com a tiara simples que ela usava presa aos cabelos. Os pés descalços se arrastavam na areia em meio às camadas do vestido para ir até o noivo que parecia sorrir muito mais do que costume.

Ambos se deram as mãos emocionados quando Willow segurou o buquê de Buffy para que eles fizessem seus votos. Devido ao nervosismo, nenhum dos dois sabia por quem começar então Angel tomou a vez, mordendo os lábios suavemente.

**- "**Se me obrigassem a dizer por que a amava, sinto que a minha única resposta seria: ''Porque era ela, porque era eu''. Ele sorriu como se estivesse perdido nas lembranças. Acho que já passamos tempo demais tentando superar o insuperável... Em 253 anos de vida eu só amei uma pessoa: você. E agora pretendo passar a eternidade provando isso a você se for preciso. Ele balançou a cabeça. Pois não há mais ninguém com quem eu queira desfrutar de uma vida eterna. 

Dizendo isso ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela, fazendo companhia ao anel que ele havia lhe dado no aniversário de 17 anos dela, simbolizando o compromisso que eles tinham um com o outro. E logo em seguida beijou o mesmo dedo fechando os olhos num sinal de respeito e adoração.

- Angel, isso é apenas uma formalidade porque eu sempre fui sua. E eu sempre vou ser. Ela disse simplesmente. – Eu me consagro a você Angel. Pois não há nada na minha vida pela qual já tive tanto apreço e dedicação como tive e continuo tendo pelo meu amor a você. E também a mais linda por não ter sido planejada. Cada vez que me afastei, mais me aproximei de você e agora espero que nunca mais tenhamos que ficar separados. Eu te amo tanto que escolhi morrer para poder viver com você. Ela disse sorrindo e colocando o anel no dedo dele, onde estava um mesmo anel igual ao dela. Imitando-o ela beijou a mão dele, para logo em seguida sentir seu rosto ser erguido para um beijo devastador nos lábios. Em seguida se fez ouvir na escuridão da noite as palmas das testemunhas que sorriam assim como os noivos, observados apenas pelo céu estrelado que os iluminava.

Então como crianças levadas dirigiram-se ao mar, deixando as ondas beijarem seus pés pulando as ondas que insistiam em tentar derrubá-los.

- Sete vezes que é para dar sorte. Disse Buffy sorrindo enquanto pulava ainda segurando a mão dele. – Que seja doce...

- Que seja doce. Angel afirmou acariciando o rosto dela, delineando os lábios que atravessaram o caminho. Sete ondas, sete vezes para dar sorte.

Que assim seja sempre doce.

Fim.

"A salvação é pelo risco, sem o qual a vida não vale a pena."

Clarice Lispector.

2


End file.
